


Not So Little Now

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, This is Spacedad fluff, alex is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: J’onn gets hurt while helping Supergirl and while he is recuperating a realization strikes him about the oldest Danvers sister. It’s Spacedad fluff guys!





	Not So Little Now

“Looks like some cuts and bruises, a sprained ankle, and a minor concussion. You got lucky J’onn, the way that alien was throwing you around.”

J’onn watched as Alex rolled her chair away from the bed and took off her rubber gloves before taking something from a drawer on the desk and wheeling back over holding out a little white bottle to him.

“Take two of these and then I want you to stay here and relax, no helping out for awhile.”

J’onn opened his mouth to protest but Alex held up her hand.

“Nope not this time sir, you’re not going to grunt at me that you’re fine and go out and hurt yourself more. We have things handled.”

J’onn sighed with a slight smile as he took the medicine from her.

“Alright but if things get out of control I'm not going to lay around Alex.”

The woman smiled with an eye roll.

“You have to, doctors orders.”

J’onn chuckled at her wink before she got up and went to Kara who was sitting on the second bed with an ice pack on her head.

“How’s the headache?”

The younger sister groaned removing the pack revealing a set of stitches.

“Still hurts, are they healed yet? They itch.”

Alex rolled her eyes pulling a new pair of gloves and grabbed a set of tweezers.

“Yes you big baby they are healed now hold still.”

Kara relaxed as Alex made quick work of removing the stitches.

“There now as for you I want you to go home and-“

Alex’s words were cut off by the sound of an alarm making her hurriedly shed her gloves and follow Kara out to the bullpen pausing to look at J’onn who was trying to be sneaky about getting out of bed.

“Ah no! I told you to stay there. We got this handled I promise just relax I’m sure it’s nothing.”

He narrowed his eyes but reluctantly sat back down making Alex nod and hurry off to where the others were by Winn.

“Please tell me it's a nothing.”

Winn made a face looking at his tablet.

“Wish I could Alex but it’s a big nothing. Looks like our guy from before wasn’t as alone as we thought.”

Alex swore under her breath as Winn pulled up the street camera footage before she took a deep breath looking at Kara.

“Ready for round two?”

Kara nodded with a bright smile and turned to leave but stopped when Alex called her name.

“Wait Kara, you’re taking a team this time.”

Kara’s brows crinkled.

“A team? Alex I can-“

“I know you can handle it Kara but with a team there’s less chance of damage and endangerment because they can help evacuate and help you fight.”

Kara thought for a moment before nodding.

“Who am I taking?”

Alex smiled for a moment at her sister before looking at Winn.

“Get me Sam, I want her here as fast as she can.”

She paused looking at James.

“And I want you suited up too, Guardian will be helpful.”

James and Winn nodded getting to work on their tasks as Alex gathered a few agents and began giving them orders from aiding evacuation to readying to bring in the rogue alien. J’onn having heard another alien like they had just fought was attacking stood in the doorway of the medbay, intent on being ready to take order but as he watched Alex handle it all with an air of chilled calm around her making wise choices rather than her normal rash headfirst approaches. He had to give a slight smile at that as he watched and for a moment he swore he saw the angry teenager who hated the world for what had happened to Jeremiah and for throwing Kara into her life grown before his eyes into this amazingly strong and independent woman who was handling a situation like she’d been doing it for as long as he had. In that moment he made a decision he knew would change everything.

After the threat was neutralized, Kara and Reign were in the bullpen laughing and recreating their fight to Lena and Ruby, Alex was standing with one year old Jamie on her hip and Maggie at her side laughing at her sister’s antics. J’onn left the medbay to join them earning a stirn look from Alex but before she could reprimand him he stood in front of her holding his DEO badge. Alex’s brows pinched together as she handed Jamie over to Maggie before meeting J’onn’s eyes.

“J’onn?”

The martian gave a soft smile looking at the badge for a moment.

“Alex from the day I first brought you here I knew there was something in you that would grow with the right kind of guidance, I saw that first hand the day you beat me for the first time despite struggling to even stand, and today I saw it fully bloom. You were meant to be a leader Alex, strong and brave but also kind and caring, that why I think it’s time this,”

He paused holding out his badge to her.

“Belongs to you.”

Tears glimmered in Alex’s eyes as she looked between the badge and J’onn before shaking her head as tears trickled down her cheeks.

“No, I-I can’t! There’s no way I’m ready! I’m not ready to be head of the DEO.”

J’onn chuckled a little drawing her eyes back to his.

“Alex you showed me today you are more than ready.”

Alex gave a watery smile taking the badge looking at it in her hands before laughing a little as J’onn offered his hand.

“No way you’re getting a hug for this.”

He laughed finally as she hugged him tight until he returned the gesture before she stepped back and pinned the badge onto her uniform straightening her stance but unable to stop smiling and crying a bit.

“It suits you Alex. Congratulations, I’m so proud of you and all you’ve done since day one here.”

At that more tears rolled down Alex’s cheeks but she couldn’t stop smiling earning chuckles from everyone before they congratulated her and the other agents clapped and cheered.


End file.
